Pack
by chillykitty101
Summary: But really, everyone knows a pack is a family. And Hibari's 'Pack' was the Vongola Famiglia, no different. Oneshot rated T for minor violence.


**Pack**

**Heeeeeey. Hibari! XD His character is fun to work with~**

* * *

Hibari looked around the battlefield, doing a once over. The omnivore was checking on Storm and the Rain. The cow child was snoring soundedly, completely battered, and the Sun was healing him. ... both the Mist herbivores were missing. Hibari twitched. Admittedly, he did hate the Pinapple, but unfortanately, they is were still Guardians... Not that he'll ever say that out loud.

"Eh? Hibari-san?" Tsuna questioned, seeing Hibari walk up.

"Omnivore, where are the Mist herbi- Guardians?" Hibari inquired, eyes looking around once again. Tsuna's own eyes widened.

"Oh no! Chrome-chan! Oh, and Mukuro!" He gasped, going right away to look for her. It was dangerous out here, and Chrome wasn't as experianced as the rest of them. Yamamoto overheard, and took off also, katana out and ready. Gokudera grudgingly followed Tsuna, getting his Flame Arrow charged once again.

"Crap TO THE EXTREME! I EXTREMELY can't leave Lambo, but I'm EXTREMELY worried about Dokuro TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, torn. Hibari rolled his eyes and took off running into the forest, eyes aware of everything that so much breathed.

He found himself in a clearing, watching the Female Mist defend herself and the unconcious Pinapple. The girl was covered in minor scrapes and bruises, while the Pinapple was much worse, with a long gash through his chest. Hibari growled and attacked, slashing with his tonfa. Chrome stepped back, watching with awe as Hibari clashed with the man attacking her.

"Hibari Kyoya. You're skills are better than I assumed." The man said, smirking and slashing his sword. The look in his eyes was one of insanity, and Hibari suspected Mukuro probably drove him off the edge eariler.

Hibari was silent, meeting the sword with a tonfa, and bringing the other one to give the stranger's face a bone-crushing bruise. The man only laughed insanely.

"We could use you in our famiglia. You'd be surrounded by people who respect you, and your equals wouldn't be annoying. Picture it. How about it, Hibari Kyoya?" The man offered a hand, and Hibari stared at it. The _hell_? This guy, this herbivore was offering him a better place? With people who respect you... Mukuro really did drive this guy insane. Hibari spared a glance at the Mist girl, who was staring at the man with a face of horror. She turned to Hibari, giving a look that said '_please don't go. We need you_' written all over it.

Hibari spat on the hand, pouncing with tonfas again. Chrome's eye widened, and she smiled a little, before checking on Mukuro's condition.

"Why? Why did you refuse my offer?" The man asked, almost flabbergasted.

"My pack is here." Hibari said, chains dropping out of his tonfas, making them all the more deadly.

"Pack? You'd have a better one in my family!" The man said arrogantly, sword gleaming, leering at the prefect.

"I am Alpha. With you I would not be." Hibari said simply, charging.

"Well, that's a given. I am boss. And isn't Vongola X your 'Alpha' then?!" The stranger barely defended against Hibari's attack, stepping back. He slashed Hibari on the arm with hidden knife.

"No. The omnivore is still too weak to be an Alpha." Hibari kept on slashing, metal on metal, paying no attention to his increasing injuries.

"Hrrg... Why!" The man shouted, Sky flames bursting out. Hibari backtracked, mind calculating. What to do? When to do this? Where does this part go?

"They need me. I am their Alpha, they are my pack. You've hurt two, as annoying and disgusting as they are. I'll bite you to death, filthy herbivore." Hibari, saying the longest line he has said in an hour, stepped forward.

"I doubt-" Mid-sentance the guy charged, slashing at Hibari's leg, cutting it. He smirked. It fell when Hibari smirked as well. The carnivore defeated the man silently, crushing the poor guy's skull in with Cloud Flame lined tonfas.

Chrome was, thankfully, not looking, worrying over Mukuro's cut. Hibari walked over, standing above the two.

"Kumo-san..." Chrome started, looking up at him. Hibari looked at her, demanding her to continue.

"Thank you for staying." Chrome smiled like an angel, moe lighting and hearts surrounding her.

Hibari turned away, 'hmph'ing.

"Chrome-chan! Hibari-san! Mukuro!" Tsuna called out, running ino the clearing a bit late. He winced at the man's dead form, before kneeling beside Mukuro.

"Yamamoto! Can you fetch Onii-san? _Quickly_!" The brunette called, and the Rain nodded, before running off.

"What happened, Chrome-chan?" Tsuna asked the girl, inspecting Mukuro's worst injuries.

"Ano... We were ambushed.. by the man... And Mukuro-sama tried to fight him, and was beaten narrowly... I tried to stand up against him, and was almost killed... but, Kumo-san showed up then.. And they fought. Kumo-san was offered a place in the stranger's family.. and he killed the man instead." Chrome explained, playing with her trident nervously. Tsuna's eyes widened, and he looked at Hibari with a look the prefect could not comprehend. Then, Yamamoto came back with Ryohei and Lambo in tow.

"PINAPPLE HEAD GUY! YOUR _EXTREMELY_ INJURED _TO THE EXTREME_!" Ryohei shouted at the top of his lungs, beginning to heal the 'Pinapple Head Guy'. Soon, he was done and taking a breather. Mukuro's eyelids fluttered.

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome called out immediatly, leaning forward. Mukuro sat up, breathing steady.

"Ku.. fu... fu... Did you defeat him...?" Mukuro asked, smiling at his Chrome. She shook her head.

"Kumo-san did.." Chrome bit her lip, answering. Mukuro froze.

"Kufufu...?" The illusionist shifted to see Hibari leaning against a tree casually.

"You owe me, Pinapple." Hibari said, smirking. Mukuro twitched, but sighed.

"I suppose I do. Thank you for defending my cute Chrome." Mukuro muttered under his breath.

"Hn. Dokuro is part of the pack." Hibari said, almost relecuantly, closing his eyes and leaning back.

"_Pack_?" He heard Tsuna asked, dumbfounded.

"Uh... Like a family?" Yamamoto tried, blinking and thinking hard.

"Just a pack. Shut up, herbivores." Hibari's eyes flew open fiercely, before they closed as quickly as they opened. The 'pack' of herbivores were left sweatdropping and confused. Ryohei then EXTREMELY tried to heal Hibari TO THE EXTREME! It didn't work, seeing as Hibari brushed him off indifferently.

Hibari, the independant drifting Cloud has gotten attached to these herbivores, and he did not like it. So he made excuses. Part of the pack, you broke Namimori Rules, _etc etc etc._ But they were simply lies, excuses. They were dragging him, a carnivore, down to their level, and he was cursing himself for letting them. He had to detach himself, by calling them his pack. He was Alpha, the leader, the bigshot. He guarded the rest, nothing else.

But really, everyone knows a pack is a family. And Hibari's 'pack'' was the Vongola Famiglia, no different. No matter how much he denies it, Hibari was been pulled, pushed, and forced from his eternal darkness into the sunshine of the Vongola's warmth, friendship, and love. And he doesn't know how to deal with it. Hibari did not adjust well with foreign enviroments, especially ones of the heart.

.

.

.

But he's slowly learning how.


End file.
